


constant

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Happy Sebaek Day, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: con•stant ㅡ (adj.) marked by firm steadfast resolution or faithfulness; continually occurring or recurringㅡ (n) something invariable or unchanging
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	constant

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed so please bear with any mistakes.
> 
> i know it's late but, happy sebaek day!

♡♡♡

When Baekhyun arrived home, the first thing he heard is a resonating laugh from his living room. He took his shoes off, put it on the shoe rack and sees a pair he doesn't own in there, though he was with the man when they bought it and he did choose that particular shoes, anyway.

He then walked inside and a sight of his boyfriend leisurely sitting on the couch with a popcorn on his right hand is what greeted him.

Another laugh was heard from Sehun. Baekhyun watched him as he leaned on the wall nearby, arms on his chest as he quirks a brow to the younger.

"So I don't get a welcome home or something?" Baekhyun asked, a disappointed tone on his voice. 

Sehun then looks at him, knows that his older boyfriend is just faking emotion but still stood and walked towards Baekhyun. He smiled and gently pulled him closer as he pressed a soft kiss to the smaller. Sehun put his hand on Baekhyun's nape and the other one on his waist. Sehun feels Baekhyun smiling on their kiss as he clutched on the younger's shoulder. It lasted for another whole minute before Sehun pulled away much to Baekhyun's dismay. The older whined a little just before he bit his lower lip and smack Sehun's chest playfully.

"I missed you, you kiss stealer." Baekhyun says cutely and Sehun almost kissed him again.

Sehun chuckles, "I missed you, too, hyung. And you can get it back if you want." He replied mischievously, winking at Baekhyun. 

"Laters, love. I'm hungry, though. What shall we order for tonight?" Baekhyun settled himself on the couch, fishing out his phone to search for anything he might want to eat. 

Sehun snatched the gadget and put it beside his boyfriend. "No take outs for tonight, hyung. I'll cook."

Baekhyun shoots him a surprised look. He meets Sehun's eyes to find any hint of joke but the younger stared at him in all seriousness. 

Baekhyun followed Sehun on the kitchen despite the latter insisting that he just rest inside their room. It's not like he doesn't trust his boyfriend (or maybe, a sort of because Sehun and knife isn't quite a good combination) but he really wants to see how Sehun will look wearing an apron, instead of his branded clothes whilst chopping vegetables and battling with fire and stove. 

And Baekhyun realizes he should just have stayed away because his boyfriend looked really _hot_ right now ㅡ with his sleeves folded on his elbow, revealing his angry veins while wearing his new wristwatch endorsement; his first three buttons unfastened and the fringes of his long hair hanging, occasionally bouncing as he flips the pan. And Baekhyun... Baekhyun thinks how it feels to be bent on the kitchen counter, Sehun's large and rough hands roaming around his body, probably cupping his asscheeks or fingers inside his holeㅡ

"Hyung? Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun's low voice pulled him out of his sinful trance and when he looks back at him, he sees the younger chuckling.

"What?" 

"Please refrain from involving me in your 18+ thoughts. I'm still innocent and pure, thank you very much." Sehun had commented, a smirk plastered on his lips. Baekhyun only noticed that he has finished cooking and is now preparing their dish.

Baekhyun helped him in organizing the bowls and table. "Innocent and pure, my ass. Aren't you forgetting who was your _first_?" He replies back, feeling proud and all.

"I'm very much aware. An unforgettable first, indeed." Sehun shot him a look and Baekhyun might have just melted.

_Bibimbap, japchae_ , and egg rolls were laid in front of him and Baekhyun's eyes shifts from the foods to his boyfriend from time to time.

"Hyung, you should start eating or the food will get cold." Sehun says, chopsticks on his hand as he picks the meal and places it on Baekhyun's bowl.

Baekhyun stares at him first before tasting the food and then he looks back Sehun. And then he takes another bite and then another and then another. His cheeks protruding because of the amount of food inside his mouth and Sehun cooes at the sight.

" _God_ ㅡoh my god. This is so good. Amazing. I... When did you learn to cook all of this?" The older asks in sequence and Sehun has to laugh because of how adorably cute his hyung looks right now. He pours him a glass of water and hands it to Baekhyun, wiping the latter's chin as some waterdrops left on it. 

"On my free days, I searched for some cooking shows and vlogs on youtube. Sometimes, I messaged Kyungsoo hyung or my mom. Then my mom will call or facetime me as she teaches and watches me do the stuff." Explained Sehun like it's just a part of his everyday life.

"Didn't know you're into cooking?" 

"You know I really am not. But because of our current situation, with this virus and all, I was often stuck at home and left with nothing to do. So I thought, ' _why not try something new_ ', right?" He smiles at Baekhyun, "And here, it became useful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Very." Baekhyun returns a smile, "You look domestic for a second there, I must admit." He says shyly as he takes another bite, chewing it slowly, remembering the taste of Oh Sehun's very first cooked meal.

"Do you think I can pass as a husband now?" 

Baekhyun may or may not choke upon hearing Sehun. He chugs down the water and continued eating.

♡♡♡

"I can do this, hyung. Seriously, you should just rest. I know you're tired from the whole day of filming." Sehun muttered worrily. He's been keeping track of Baekhyun's schedule and he's memorized it on the back of his headㅡfully aware how tight and demanding the older's timetable. 

And that leads to the very reason as to why Sehun always hangs out at Baekhyun's apartment. He's been staying for almost a month now Baekhyun's thinking he should just move in to avoid inconvenience and also, the judging eyes of the medias. It has been years now since the two became a couple and only their family, members, managers, and some close friends has the knowledge of the the two's relationship. He wanted to help and support his Baekhyun hyung in his own little ways. And that is in the form of doing the house chores, cuddling the older when he goes home all exhausted and even singing him to sleep when Baekhyun is too eager to request. And of course, totally whipped and smitten by _the Byun Baekhyun_ , Sehun has no choice (and even if he has, he knows he still will do everything just to make Baekhyun smile and happy) but to give in.

Sehun felt a pair of soft arms wrapping around his torso as he washes the utensils. He feels Baekhyun kissing his nape and back, caressing his stomach gently.

"I think you are qualified enough." Baekhyun says in the middle of silence.

Confused, Sehun leaves the dishes and faced Baekhyun, his hand automatically placed above the older's head, removing the hair that covers his beautiful forehead.

"To be a husband." Baekhyun continued. "But only if it's me you're marrying to."

Sehun stares at Baekhyun lovingly and hastily crashed his mouth onto the smaller's. He was quick to deepen the kiss as he turned them around so that Baekhyun's is rhe one leaning in the kitchen sink. Sehun placed his both hands on either side of Baekhyun as they pulled apart for some air.

"I love you, hyung. And if it isn't you, then I rather not. I love you and my only wish is to be with you forever. I love you and no one can change that, not even you. I love you." Sehun closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiles. His heart feels like it might explode at any moment because of too much cheesiness. Sehun is such a sap when it comes to him but he loves it. He wouldn't trade anything for Sehun. Because Sehun is all that he wants, all that he needs. Because Sehun is the love of his life and not even a million album sales will make his heart fluttered and his whole being a blissful one but Sehun. _The Oh Sehun._ Only his and his to hug, kiss, and love for a long time.

"I love you, too, Sehunnie. Always and forever. You are my yes in this world full of maybes. My number one, my only one. My yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I love you, Sehun. And if it isn't you too, then I rather not, too. And just like you, my only wish is to be with you for a lifetime. I love you."

And then another kiss. Sehun and Baekhyun shared another passionate and heated kiss for god knows how many times ever since they became a thing. Baekhyun let a little moan out and that's when Sehun takes it as a cue to do other activity that involves more than just kissing. Baekhyun yelped as Sehun lifted him, only to be placed in the kitchen counter with Sehun standing between his legs.

"In here? Really now, Sehun?" Baekhyun asks laughing as he undoes the younger's white long sleeves. 

"Stop complaining when you actually likes it. And besides, you're already undressing me so why take it elsewhere when we'll both end up naked, anyway." Sehun answered, peppering Baekhyun with kisses from his face down to his jaw and neck.

Baekhyun giggles on the tickling sensation from Sehun's actions, "You're lucky I love you."

"Thank you. And yes, I really am." Sehun replied just before putting his hand inside Baekhyun's shirt, touching every corner of the older's smooth body. Delicate fingers tugging Sehun's raven hair as they whisper i love yous and promises to each other. 

Bowls, glasses and other utensils are long forgotten as the couple stripped each other like snakes changing skin. 

But one thing is for sure ㅡ Sehun and Baekhyun will forever be each other's _constant ㅡ unswerving, never changing, never ending._

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you made it here! so this is my little gift to all sebaekists out there who misses sehun and baekhyun so much! 
> 
> i love you my sebaek moots! to more years with sebaek <33333


End file.
